brinastory
by regineboenardii
Summary: Brina thought that she will have a really bored Christmas holiday. But in fact, there is a miracle. What is it? Find out the whole story here!
1. Chapter 1

Shannon Brina Clark. Perempuan yang sering disapa Bri ini adalah seorang gadis yang tinggal di Indonesia sekaligus penduduk asli Indonesia, tepatnya Bali. Wajahnya tidak seperti warga Indonesia melainkan seperti 'bule' asli menyerupai keluarganya. Maka itu, ia diberi nama barat oleh orangtuanya. Ia masih berumur 13 tahun dan akan berganti 14 tahun pada tanggal 27 Desember mendatang. Ia belajar di rumah atau biasa disebut home-schooling. Tetapi jangan salah, dia punya banyak sekali teman sebaya maupun yang lebih tua atau muda darinya. Ia sangat ramah terhadap orang-orang terutama anak-anak karena ia sangat mencintai anak-anak. Ia juga senang bergaul dengan orang lain dan pandai. Setelah orangtuanya bercerai, ia menjadi pendiam. Ia sudah tidak terlalu terbuka seperti saat orangtuanya masih bersatu. Dulu, ia anak yang periang dan ceria. Banyak orangpun yang rindu dengan sikapnya tersebut. Bri mempunyai dua orang sahabat yang sudah sangat dekat dengannya sejak kecil yaitu Karen Shylla Bennett dan Brenda Carol McJenner. Anak Amerika-Indonesia yang kebetulan keluarganya dekat dengan keluarga Clark. Tiap liburan, Brina, Karen, dan Brenda selalu pergi jalan-jalan bertiga. Tetapi, liburan kali ini mereka akan menetap di Bali untuk membantu menjadi pelayan di restoran milik keluarga Clark. Mereka bertiga cocok sejak dulu karena salah satunya adalah hobi mereka sama yaitu menari dan menyanyi. Kadang, mereka menyanyikan beberapa lagu idola pujaan mereka seperti Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, Greyson Chance, dan One Direction. Mereka mengunggah hasil tersebut ke youtube dan sering diberi pujian oleh artis-artis 'youtuber' seperti Emma Wright, Joel Courtney, dan Austin Mahone.

THE CLARKS

1. Thomas Raymond Clark

Ayah dari Brina, Cameron, dan Lauren. Istri pertamanya adalah Bianca Audrey Loletta, ibu dari Brina dan Cameron sedangkan istri keduanya (setelah bercerai) adalah Ashlenna Kelly Clark, ibu dari Lauren. Ia dan Bianca sudah menikah kurang lebih selama 22 tahun sebelum bercerai dan mereka bercerai dikarenakan Thomas tidak setuju dengan rencana perpindahan Bianca ke Belanda untuk melanjutkan kuliah S2-nya. 5 tahun yang lalu, Thomas dan Ash menikah dengan senyum paksa dari Brina dan Cameron. Ia mempunyai sebuah hotel di Kuta, resort di Ubud, dan restoran yang dinamakan The Clark's di Kuta.

2. Bianca Audrey Loletta

Pemilik sebuah butik vintage terkenal di Kuta sekaligus ibu dari Brina dan Cameron. Setelah bercerai, ia tinggal bersama kedua orangtuanya di Belanda untuk meneruskan kuliah S2-nya. Biasanya tiap liburan, ia selalu pergi ke Bali untuk melihat keadaan anak-anaknya. Tetapi liburan kali ini ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah di butiknya.

3. Cameron Wood Clark

Anak pertama dari pasangan Thomas dan Bianca yang telah bercerai. Ia sudah berumur 21 tahun. Kuliahnya baru saja selesai bulan Juni kemarin. Brina dan dia memang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ayahnya bersama Ash, sangat tidak setuju. Bahkan ia dan Brina nyaris meminta pada pengacara yang mengurus hak asuhnya untuk mengganti nama Thomas menjadi nama Bianca. Ia sangat senang mengoleksi alat musik dan hobinya hampir sama dengan Brina yaitu mengenai hal musik dan tari. Dia adalah orang satu-satunya yang bisa menjadi tempat curhat Brina sejak orangtuanya bercerai.

4. Ashlenna Kelly Clark

Istri Thomas sekarang yang menjadi ibu dari anak ketiga Thomas yaitu Lauren. Ia adalah seorang direktur sebuah mal ternama di Gold Coast, Australia. Sebenarnya, tujuan utama ia menjadi istri Thomas adalah untuk menguras harta Thomas. Tetapi, menurut berjalannya waktu, ia lama kelamaan menjadi cinta dengan Thomas. Tentu saja Thomas dan anggota keluarga lainnya tidak tahu akan rencana awal wanita yang lebih sering disapa Ash ini.

5. Lauren Giselle Clark

Anak pertama dari pasangan Ash dan Thomas yang masih berumur 4 tahun. Ia bersekolah di sekolah internasional paling baik di Bali. Orangtuanya sangat sibuk, kadang Ash menjemputnya sepulah sekolah dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Itu jika Ash tidak terlalu sibuk. Setiap hari, ia diurus oleh Cameron dan Brina. Mereka mengurus Lauren dikarenakan ancaman Ash. Jika tidak, mereka tidak boleh tidur di dalam kamar dan harus tidur di garasi sekaligus tidak boleh menggunakan studio musik mereka selama 1 bulan.

-

#prologue

Pada cerita ini, diceritakan bahwa Brina harus melakukan pekerjaannya bersama Karen dan Brenda sebagai pelayan di restoran The Clark's. Cerita ini dimulai pada tanggal 20 Desember 2011 dan berakhir pada tanggal 29 Desember 2011. Mereka akan memulai liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru mereka pada tanggal 22 Desember 2011 sekaligus memulai pekerjaan mereka. Ash dan Lauren akan pergi meninggalkan Bali untuk liburan ke Australia bersama Thomas juga. Cameron dipercayakan ayahnya untuk membantu menjaga restorannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Selasa, 20 Desember 2011  
05.00 AM

Brina POV ~

Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah. Bagiku, masih saja aku belum bisa bebas. Aku harus mengurus adik tiri kecilku ini. Aku harus membantu di restoran mulai besok. Itupun karena perintah dari Ash. Ia selalu saja membuat liburanku gila. Tahun kemarin, ia tidak memperbolehkan aku dan Cameron berlibur bersama mereka (Thomas, Ash, Lauren) ke Jogja karena tugas yang banyak. Ash bilang ia tak mau terganggu akan itu dan Thomas menyetujuinya. Liburan sekolah kemarin, aku dan Cameron ditinggal di rumah berdua. Thomas, Ash, dan Lauren pergi tanpa memberi tahu kami berdua. Alhasil, mom datang menjemput kami untuk pergi ke Belanda! Dan liburan kali ini, kami harus mengurus restoran. Duh, semoga 'liburan' kali ini akan ada keajaiban ya :)  
"Bri! Cepat siapkan pakaian untuk Lauren! Kita akan segera pergi! Cepat!" teriak ibu tiriku, mungkin tak cocok dipanggil ibu. Dengan segera aku membangunkan Cameron untuk membantuku.  
"Kak! Cepat bangun! Nenek lampir menyuruhku mengurus si bayi besar! Kau harus membantuku!"  
"Yeah i'm wake up"  
"C'mon! You just need to brush your teeth now! You gotta take shower soon!"  
"BRINA! CAMERON!"  
"SEBENTAR NYONYA!"  
Kami memanggilnya nyonya karena ia selalu mengatur kami seperti pembantu.

*skip*

Rabu, 21 Desember 2011  
The Clark's Restaurant  
08.00 AM

Bad busy morning. Ash, anaknya, dan dad sudah di drop di bandara kemarin. Sedangkan aku dan Cameron harus segera bekerja di The Clark's. Karen dan Brenda sudah menunggu sekitar 15 menit yang lalu dan sudah bersiap-siap untuk membuka restoran kembali. Dengan cepat aku membantu mereka.  
KLIK!  
Pintu restoran terbuka menandakan sudah waktunya aku, Cameron, Karen, dan Brenda bekerja bersama beberapa pelayan yang tidak pulang ke kampungnya selama libur Natal. Karen bekerja mencari pelanggan di depan pintu masuk restoran. Brenda dan aku menjadi pelayan tambahan, sedangkan Cameron duduk dan mengatur pembayaran. Sungguh enak dirinya -_-  
"Order please" panggil 'bule' yang duduk di bagian pojok ruangan. Biasanya, tak ada orang yang mau duduk disana karena gelap dan tidak bisa melihat pemandangan, yang tak lain adalah jalanan Kuta.  
"Uhh yeah" jawabku sambil berjalan cepat ke arah meja itu  
"What do you want to order?" tanyaku ramah pada 'bule-bule' yang terlihat lebih tua dariku. Lalu, mereka menyebutkan pesanan mereka. Setelah mereka selesai, aku langsung pergi.

~ Every minute, every second, every hour of the day iyiyiyi ~

Lagu iYiYi teralun dari handphoneku. Tanda bahwa ada chat blackberry messenger dari temanku. LED merah terus menyala. Aku berlari kecil ke dapur untuk menaruh catatan pesanan 'bule' tadi. Dengan tak sabar, aku mengambil handphoneku dari kantung celana.

Brenda McJenner : don't you realized?  
Karen Shylla : aye gurl! why u're not screaming or something? :o

Apa sih maksud mereka? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang harus aku sadari? Mengapa aku harus teriak? Memangnya ada sesuatu yang menakutkan? :/

BrinaPayne-xo : wut do u mean gurls? i don't understand!  
Brenda McJenner : boys that u served just now is ...  
Karen Shylla : OUR BOYS! it's bieber, chance, simpson! wake up sistaaaa

Holy crap! Yang benar saja? Aku yang masih terkejut, harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai. Buru-buru aku menaruh handphoneku di kantung celanaku dan mengambil pesanan mereka lalu mengantarkannya.  
Secepat kilat aku menaruh pesanan mereka diatas meja. Tiba-tiba, mereka menatapku keheranan.  
"Something wrong? Enjoy your dishes, sir" ucapku agak terbata-bata. Tanpa berpikir, aku langsung berlari mencari Brenda.  
"Gosh! Brendaaa! Is it really them?" tanyaku yang masih bingung  
"Duh. You still not realize?"  
"Of course not! They're using sunglasses"  
"Look" ucap Brenda sambil menunjuk ketiga idolaku. Mereka membuka kacamata hitamnya dan melambaikan tangan serta mengucapkan 'halo' dengan tak bersuara sambil tersenyum. Mulutku menganga, ditutupi tanganku. Greyson menyuruhku untuk pergi ke mejanya. Mau tak mau aku pergi kesana. Mereka menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan. Seperti nama, umur, dan yang paling aneh menurutku » "are you really a waitress here?" Kujawab saja seadanya. Terakhir, Cody menanyakan nomor handphone dan pin blackberryku. Saat aku berbalik, Justin bertanya,  
"Are you free this holiday? Can you like, guide us in Bali?"  
"I don't know. As I said, I'm busy here and I'm not a tour guide"  
"Nyawwww please?" ucap Greyson tak mau kalah. Apa lagi ia menggunakan 'puppyface'-nya.  
"Tell you later, I ask my bro first"  
"No! Now ~"  
Aku langsung melihat ke Cameron, dia mengangguk, tersenyum. Ah, dia memang tahu apa yang dibicarakan.  
"He said yes. So -"  
"Yeah! Ask your friends too kay?"  
"Oh, kay"  
Aku berlari ke Cameron untuk menjelaskan segala hal yang dibicarakan tadi. Ia malah berniat ikut. Lah, bagaimana dengan restoran?  
"Duh dek. Restoran mah gampang. Kan pelayan yang dipercaya dad buat jaga restoran sehari-hari itukan ga ikut libur. Kakak mana mau disini sendiri padahal lagi liburan? Kamu jalan-jalan, bareng 'mereka' lagi. Masa kakak ngurus restoran?" Cameron bicara panjang lebar.  
"Iya sih kak. Ya udah deh :p"

Aku menawarkan acara dadakan itu pada Karen dan Brenda. Tentu saja mereka berteriak histeris dan mengangguk tanda mereka akan ikut besok.  
Justin, Greyson, dan Cody menghampiri kita.  
"Don't forget. Tomorrow, 10 AM, here ;)" bisik Cody padaku. Lalu mencium pipiku dengan sengaja. Greyson juga dan berbisik,  
"By the way, you're beautiful ;)"  
Kemudian, mereka tertawa dan pergi meninggalkanku yang pipinya memerah.


	3. Chapter 3

10.00 PM

Restoran sudah tutup daritadi dan aku sudah pulang ke rumah. Kuhembuskan nafasku yang meniup poniku ke atas kasur lalu aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kasur yang empuk ini. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata tetapi aku masih saja belum tenang. Jika aku ikut berlibur, itu tandanya aku tidak bekerja. Kalau aku tidak bekerja, Ash akan menghukumku nanti karena tidak membantu di restoran. Bisa saja hukumannya berat, mungkin sangat berat. Seperti, tidak ada handphone dan laptop selama berbulan-bulan, tidak boleh menggunakan studio musik, uang jajan dikurangi, mengurus si bayi besar 24 jam tanpa henti hingga liburan, tidur di garasi bersama anjing yang baru aku dan Cameron beli (George), sekolah saat liburan, dan berbagai macam hukuman gila lainnya. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata sekali lagi dan kalian tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku? Kejadian tadi pagi di restoran! Entah mengapa aku menjadi penasaran dengan maksud Cody dan Greyson yang mencium pipiku di depan banyak orang. Untung saja, restoran dad adalah restoran yang tertutup. Jadi, tidak banyak yang melihat kejadian itu, kecuali para pelanggan restoran. Kembali ke topik, apa mereka menyukaiku? Duh Brina, berhenti berkhayal! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena dunia kita berbeda! Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Sangat tidak masuk akal...  
~ Every minute, every second, every hour of the day iyiyiyi ~  
'BBM lagi' pikirku. Langsung kuambil handphone-ku dan pesan itu...

It's

Liam

Payne :o

Dia memang punya contact-ku sejak ia berkunjung ke Bali bulan April lalu. Bukan hanya Liam, semua anggota One Direction juga punya contact-ku. Waktu itu, aku melihat mereka di restoran. Restoran dad memang ajaib! Hahahahhaha XD

Liam Payne : Bri, you're at home?  
BrinaPayne-xo : yep why?  
Liam Payne : on my way.

Maksudnya? Dia ke Bali? Mengunjungiku? Ahhh, pasti tidak. Paling dia ada urusan dengan Cameron. Liam kan teman baik Cameron saat ia kuliah di Inggris. Aku? Diam disini? Aku rasa itu hal terbaik di dunia jika akan kedatangan tamu yang tidak salah idolanya sendiri.  
"BRINA! One Direction is here!"  
Duh, aku harus bagaimana? Aku belum mengganti bajuku yang masih baju pelayan The Clark's dan belum makan malam. Buru-buru aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju barong warna kuning dan celana pendek lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk menyapa mereka.  
"Ssup?"  
"Aye Bri! Sorry we come here without telling" jawab Niall sambil tersenyum. Ia membuatku tak sabar untuk mencubit pipinya.  
"Yep it's okay. Kak, aku mau makan dulu ya?"  
"Elah dek. Kalo mau makan ya, makan aja kali. Inikan rumah lo juga dek"  
"Iya-iya.."

*skip*

Aku sudah selesai makan. One Direction belum pulang padahal sudah menunjukkan pk. 11.30. Saat kutanyakan pada Cameron, ia bilang One Direction akan menginap dan ikut berlibur besok. Cameron masih sibuk mengobrol dengan 'the boys'. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membuka twitter yang sudah 2 hari tidak kubuka. Aku segera mengecek profile twitter-ku dan aku melihat followers-ku meningkat drastis! Terakhir kali kulihat, masih berjumlah 3.143 followers. Itu juga karena mereka tahu siapa ayah dan ibu kandungku serta video-video di youtube. Sekarang? Melonjak hingga 146.390 followers! Ini kenapa sih? Aku membuka mention. Itu...itu...PENUH! Kebanyakan yang mention itu belieber tapi ada enchancer dan angel juga. Lalu, kubuka timeline Justin, Greyson, dan Cody di tab yang berbeda...

justinbieber : can't wait 2 hang out w/ new friends KarenShylla & BrendaMcJ and new girl ;pbrinaclark (5minutesago)

justinbieber : ehm.. don't forget these guys too! CodySimpson greysonchance cameronclark(3minutesago)

Oke. The first one was shocking.. Itu adalah alasan pertama followers dan mention-ku meningkat! Sekarang yang kedua...

greysonchance : tomorrow gotta be fun! #bali with KarenShylla BrendaMcJ justinbieberCodySimpson cameronclark (10minutesago)

greysonchance : and last but not least, my new girl 3 brinaclark (8minutesago)

New girl? Maksud mereka apa sih? Masih bingung dengan kata-kata itu.. Aku kan bukan milik mereka! Next!

CodySimpson : #balitour tmrw! KarenShylla BrendaMcJ brinaclark (mygirl) justinbiebergreysonchance cameronclark (7minutesago)

Aku harus bagaimana? Membiarkannya? Nanti mention-ku akan penuh dengan pertanyaan 'apakah kau benar pacar mereka?' Itu kan tidak mungkin! Aku menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali dan mengetik:

brinaclark : ayeee i'm not justinbieber's or greysonchance's or CodySimpson's! We're just meet each other this mornin 3

brinaclark : exhausting 1st day in the resto n won't be back tmrw! nite guysss xo


End file.
